Maneki Neko
by Cake Factory
Summary: Dan itu menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk kenapa Gin kembali berubah menjadi kucing. Ia bersumpah mengutuk kucing siapapun yang dikubur di sana dan membuatnya kembali pada wujud hewan putih itu. Hijikata late birthday fic.


**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

**Maneki Neko © Cake Factory**

Enjoy!

Ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi di Yorozuya.

Aneh. Ya, aneh. Bisa dibilang aneh karena tidak biasanya Gintoki terdiam cukup lama sembari memandangi kalender, tanpa berkedip. Sebenarnya tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Tapi karena ia terlalu serius, ia jadi terlihat ingin menyobek kalender itu dan menjadikannya serpihan.

Kagura yang sejak tadi ada di ruang tengah juga sudah sangat bosan melihat Gintoki berdiri tak bergerak sambil memandangi kalender. Bahkan sampai lima bungkus sukonbu sudah tercecer di atas meja.

"Hei, Gin-chan. Daripada kau menjadi patung di depan kalender, lebih baik kau menjadi pengganti _maneki neko_ dan berdiri di depan Yorozuya untuk menarik pelanggan, _aru_," ujar Kagura dengan malas dan masih mengunyah sukonbu miliknya.

Meski Kagura mengatakan sesuatu, Gintoki tetap saja tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan ketika Kagura menyalakan televisi dan tak sengaja menyetel _channel_ yang menayangkan ramalan cuaca oleh Ketsuno Ana, Gintoki tetap tidak bergerak.

Suasana berubah hening.

_BRAK!_

Satu pukulan telak yang menyebabkan Gintoki terpelanting dan mencium tembok dengan sukses.

"SAKIT, BODOH!"

"Oh, masih hidup. Kukira kau mati berdiri," ujar Kagura cuek sambil memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke dalam hidung. Menanggapi itu, Gintoki hanya mendengus dan berjalan pergi ke luar Yorozuya. Mencari udara segar mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

#

Gintoki sendiri bingung kenapa tadi mendadak matanya terpaku pada kalender. Sepengetahuannya, hari ini tanggal 4 Mei. Seingatnya juga, tanggal 5 Mei adalah sebuah hari yang tidak—cukup—penting, karena tidak ada hal spesial pada hari itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Gintoki merasa kalau ada yang terlupakan.

Gintoki terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan siapapun. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Bahkan sapaan Yamazaki yang kebetulan lewat juga tak digubris.

Barulah ketika mobil patroli milik Shinsengumi tertangkap di sudut matanya, Gintoki menoleh. Menoleh pun, ia melihat mobil yang melaju itu dengan tatapan seolah kosong; seperti orang bodoh, karena mengikuti pergerakan mobil itu sambil berjalan.

Dan saat Gintoki akhirnya mengingat apa yang dilupakannya, ia tersentak kaget. Bukan hanya karena menyadari bahwa hal yang terlupakan itu sangatlah tidak penting, namun juga karena ia menabrak pohon dan terjerembab ke tanah.

"Nyaaaa! Grrrr! (_Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa malah hal seperti itulah yang kulupakan? Tidak penting!_)"

Hening.

"Nya? (_Huh?_)"

Satu kedipan mata. Dua kedipan mata. Setelahnya ia melihat pada tangannya sendiri.

Putih. Berbulu. Juga keriting.

"…"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (_AAAAAAAAAAAAA!_)"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gin yang telah kembali pada sosok hewan kecil berbulu untuk kedua kalinya itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya karena syok. Tanpa sebab, ia kembali jadi kucing—

Gin berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan kembali mendapati gundukan kecil yang menjadi alasnya ketika terjerembab tadi. Dan itu menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk kenapa Gin kembali berubah menjadi kucing. Ia bersumpah mengutuk kucing siapapun yang dikubur di sana dan membuatnya kembali pada wujud hewan putih itu.

Sekarang ia bingung, bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Jika dulu ia membantu permasalahan kucing-kucing di Kabukicho dan baru kembali pada tubuh manusianya, lalu sekarang?

Gin tak melihat langkahnya saat ia berpikir. Ia baru sadar dari lamunan dan keputusasaannya saat Gin tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu. Setelah dilihat, ternyata kaki seseorang. Setelah dilihat lagi, kucing putih itu mulai merasa tidak asing dengan kaki yang ia lihat.

Benar saja, ketika Gin mendongak ke atas, ia mendapati Sang Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi tengah menatapnya. Sekarang Gin benar-benar mengumpat keras-keras—dalam hati—kepada Dewa Keberuntungan yang pergi dari sisinya hari ini.

Pria—ralat, kucing keriting itu hampir berbalik pergi ketika Hijikata berjongkok di depannya dan mengamati sosok kucing itu dengan seksama. Tangannya terjulur dan mengangkat kucing itu dengan memegang di bagian leher.

'_Kucing aneh_," batin Hijikata.

Tapi setelah diperhatikan, Hijikata merasa jika hewan yang sedang dibawanya itu terasa tidak asing. Dengan mata seperti mata ikan mati, lalu bulunya yang keriting, Hijikata merasa pernah bertemu seseorang—atau sesuatu?—yang mirip dengan kucing di tangannya.

Sementara Gin yang berpandang-pandangan dengan Hijikata untuk beberapa saat lalu, akhirnya menemukan sebuah ide. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu keluar uang seharian ini—semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu kau punya kucing, Hijikata-san."

"Bukan," ujar Hijikata sambil meletakkan piring kecil dengan seekor ikan di atasnya ke tanah. Di sebelahnya, seekor kucing dengan bulu keriting sudah menunggu.

"Hee. Tumben sekali."

"Dia saja yang mengikutiku terus," jawabnya lagi. Kini Hijikata menambahkan mayones ke atas ikan yang diberikan pada kucing itu.

Sougo melirik dari tempatnya. "Kau bisa membunuhnya dengan makanan itu, Hijikata-san."

Gin sendiri sudah ingin sekali mencakar wajah sang _Oni-Fukuchou_ di depannya itu. Tapi saat melihat ikan yang ada di meja—di depan Hijikata, Gin mengurungkan niatnya. Ikan itu belum diberi mayones. Dan tentu saja membuat Gin tak berpikir lama-lama untuk loncat ke atas meja dan menyambar ikan yang masih hangat itu.

Sebelum Hijikata sempat merebut kembali ikan milikknya, Gin terlebih dahulu loncat dan menjadikan kepala Hijikata sebagai tumpuan.

"Dasar Kucing Sial!"

"Fufu, ternyata kucing juga tahu kalau makanan itu tidak layak," ujar Sougo dengan wajah mengejek.

Hijikata tidak membalas dan hanya menggeram kesal. Menyebalkan, memang. Tapi ia sedang tidak ingin cari ribut saat ia sudah lapar dan butuh makan siang.

"Aku selesai," ujar Sougo seraya bangkit. "Saatnya tidur siang," lanjutnya sambil menguap.

"Patroli! Jangan tidur! Dan bayar makananmu sendiri!"

#

Matahari sudah benar-benar menghilang dari langit, dan entah mengapa, Hijikata masih betah saja diikuti oleh Gin. Bahkan sampai kucing itu _nangkring_ dengan damai di bahunya, Hijikata bersikap biasa saja. Atau mungkin karena ia sudah lelah dengan kelakuan Gin dan akhirnya menyerah?

Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangannya pun, Hijikata membiarkan Gin ada di sana. Entah berdiam diri di salah satu ruangan, atau berkeliaran semaunya. Asal tidak mengganggunya yang sedang mengerjakan laporan saja itu tidak masalah.

Hanya saja, saat Gin tak sengaja menemukan persediaan mayones milik Hijikata, barulah ia bertindak. Apapun, asal tidak mengganggunya dan persediaan mayones berharganya.

"Jangan sentuh mayonesku," kata Hijikata tegas sambil menjauhkan Gin lalu mengamankan mayonesnya di tempat tinggi dan tertutup. Gin menurut saja dan berjalan menjauh. Setidaknya, ia sudah punya rencana untuk nanti malam.

Gin kembali berdiam di salah satu sisi ruangan dan tidur di sana. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi kucing adalah bisa tidur semaunya seperti ini. Hanya saja, pasti ada hal tidak enaknya.

"Oi, aku tidak akan memberimu makan malam. Jangan ikuti aku—" kalimatnya terputus saat Hijikata mendapati kucing itu bergelung dengan nyaman di tempatnya. Setidaknya ia merasa lega karena tidak perlu ada kucing di ruang makan. Bisa-bisa jadi rusuh.

Dan ia juga tidak berminat untuk membawa makanan ke dalam kamarnya. Pembalasan untuk yang tadi siang. Hijikata harus membeli tiga ikan sebagai lauk karena Gin.

.

Gin baru membuka matanya ketika ia merasa perutnya terasa lapar. Tapi ketika ia membuka mata, ruangan yang ia tempati sudah gelap. Saat mengedarkan pandangan, Gin mendapati Hijikata sudah nyaman di futonnya.

Ingin rasanya Gin menghampirinya dan mencakar wajah Hijikata karena tak memberinya makanan—tidak, Gin bukan peliharaannya. Tapi setidaknya Hijikata harus bertanggung jawab karena membawanya ke barak (sebenarnya Gin lah yang mengikutinya terus, jadi sama saja).

Yah, sudah untung Hijikata tidak terbangun—semoga.

Gin kemudian berjalan ke arah persediaan mayones yang disembunyikan Hijikata. Meski susah dan butuh perjuangan untuk membukanya, Gin akhirnya mendapatkan satu botol mayones dan membawanya turun.

Di atas meja, Gin menumpahkan seluruh isi botol mayones hingga kosong. Meski ia harus menahan mual ketika mencium baunya, Gin mulai membuat sesuatu dengan mayones yang ia tumpahkan.

Setelah selesai, Gin kemudian berjalan menuju pintu geser untuk kembali ke Yorozuya. Tapi karena kedua tangannya kotor oleh mayones, ia jadi kesusahan untuk menggeser pintunya.

'_Mungkin bisa dicoba lagi saat mayonesnya sudah kering,_' pikirnya. Setelah beberapa saat Gin memandangi tangannya, ia kembali mual. '_Uwah. Ini menjijikkan._'

Jadilah Gin menunggu di depan pintu—sampai ketiduran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yorozuya…"

Gintoki membuka mata ketika mendengar suara keletukan jari. Saat melihat berkeliling untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya, akhirnya Gintoki mendapati Hijikata melihat ke arahnya dengan guratan yang muncul di pipinya.

"Hoo. Jadi pekerjaanmu itu adalah suka menguntit dan masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan, ya?" Nada amarah jelas sekali terdengar dari sana. Tapi Gintoki yang belum 'sadar', hanya menatap lurus pada Hijikata dengan tatapan polos.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"Lalu aku harus melihat seperti a—"

Gintoki terdiam. Suaranya kembali dan bukan 'nyaa' lagi. Saat ia melihat kedua tangannya, sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan itu berarti…

Neraka ada di depan matanya.

"Tunggu, Yorozuya! Biar kutangkap kau karena seenaknya menyusup ke kamar orang lain!"

"Tidak! Terima kasih banyak!" jawabnya sambil terus berlari menghindari kejaran Hijikata di belakang, juga berusaha keluar dari barak sebelum anggota Shinsengumi lainnya datang dan mengepungnya.

Beruntung saat berhasil keluar, Hijikata tak lagi mengejar. Takdir memang menyebalkan. Kembali ke tubuh aslinya saat ia tak sengaja ketiduran itu merupakan permainan takdir yang sangat kejam—meski sebenarnya itu adalah murni kebodohan Gintoki.

Yah, setidaknya, misinya selesai.

**End**

**Omake**

Hijikata berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangannya dengan _mood_ yang benar-benar kacau gara-gara Gintoki. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara Pria Keriting Bodoh itu bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya juga alasannya ada di sana—tidak, Hijikata tidak ingin memikirkannya. Membuat mual dan ingin menghancurkan kepala orang itu.

Saat ia sudah kembali ke ruangannya, ia menganga melihat ceceran mayones di atas meja dan jejak langkah dari kucing yang ada di ruangannya semalam.

"Jika bertemu lagi, kubunuh kau, Kucing Sial!"

Amarahnya semakin tidak bisa dibendung saat Hijikata melihat mayones di atas meja yang sudah terdapat tulisan "_Otanjoubi Omedettou_" yang berantakan beserta cap kaki kucing.

"Sekarang masih tanggal 3! Ulang tahunku tanggal 5, Kucing Bodoh! Kau salah tahun!"

**End (kali ini beneran)**

Maneki neko: Kucing keberuntungan, kucing selamat datang (yang biasanya ditaruh di toko-toko dan tangannya seperti melambai).

Otanjoubi omedettou: selamat ulang tahun.

Astaga, maaf sekali untuk _birthday_ fic yang amat sangat terlambat ini. Kemarin sibuk, jadi ga sempat bikin terus /alasan/ /diem kamu/.

Genrenya ditaruh general aja. Sebenernya mau ditaruh di humor, tapi karena ini gak lucu sama sekali, jadi ditaruh di general aja. Soal judul, memang ga nyambung. Tapi biarlah /dicakar/.

Saya nyelesaikan fic ini harus ditemani lagu Can Do – GRANRODEO sampai akhir. Berhubung liriknya menyemangati banget, entah kenapa pas lagunya ganti, jari juga langsung berhenti ngetik. /Dan kayaknya lagu ini bisa dijadikan penganti lagu 'Kita Bisa' yang jadi _theme song_ SEAG 2011, lalu dijadikan _theme song_ PON XVIII Riau 2012/ /ditampar/.

Review?

**May, 9****th**** 2012**

**Cake Factory**

**Happy belated birthday, Hijikata Toushirou!**


End file.
